


Crazy Family Ties

by Stardind



Series: Crazy [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Avvar, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Family Drama, Family Feels, Love, M/M, Pregnancy, Wedding, Wedding Planning, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 10:09:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5286704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardind/pseuds/Stardind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josephine is planning a proper wedding with the rest of Skyhold for their wonderful Inquisitor and their favorite dwarf! Histories are learned, families are brought together, and can Adaar find it in her heart to forgive on her wedding day?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazy Family Ties

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing! Please enjoy!

Varric opened his eyes slowly as the sun poked through the windows. His new Qunari wife mumbled and nuzzled closer to his chest trying to escape the light. They hadn’t left her rooms in two days and Varric was beginning to think they should wonder out soon.

Adaar’s white and gold make up was smudged across her face and her red lipstick had disappeared the first day. Varric snapped out of studying his new wife’s face when horrible banging came from their door.

“Inquisitor! Varric! It is time to face what you’ve done! You have two minutes to dress and remove yourself before I have the Iron Bull bash the door down!” Cassandra’s voice thundered from behind the thick door. Adaar sleepily lifted her head and tried to uncurl from around her dwarf.

“What’s going on?” She mumbled.

“Our humble abode is about to be invaded by an angry seeker.” Varric said while stretching. Outside the door Cassandra waited impatiently with an equally angry and impatient Josephine and an amused Leliana. Iron Bull still looked half asleep after they had bashed down his thin tavern door and demanded his help getting the Inquisitor out of her room. It was almost worth the rude awakening to see Dorian hissing and spitting like a wet cat.

“That’s it! Bull if you’d please?” Cassandra motioned to the door. Bull rolled his eyes and brought his arm back, bringing the door down with a single punch.

“I’m going back to bed” Bull said stomping down the stairs. Cassandra, Josephine, and Leliana went inside to see the couple already dressed and trying to look as innocent as possible.

“War room NOW!” Cassandra roared.

A few minutes later found the newlyweds in the war room surrounded by the inner circle.

“I can’t believe you just decided to run off and get married! No planning, no big ceremony and you wore a SHEET of all things!” Josephine started pacing in front of them while she yelled, looking close to tears.

“Does no one want to speak about Dorian sneaking out of Bull’s room?” Varric asked trying and failing to steer the conversation off them.

“Don’t you dare try to turn this on me dwarf. We are talking about you and your horrible wedding attire.” Dorian said quickly when Cassandra snapped her gaze to him.

“This could have horrible consequences!” Josephine continued.

“So we’ll renew our vows and invite everyone important this time.” Adaar said sleepily, playing with the end of her long braid.

“Stop treating this as if it were nothing! This could cause an international incident!”

“Josephine calm down. Adaar wouldn’t understand how humans interpret marriage as business contracts and not out of love for your partner. She was raised by Avvar.” Leliana said calmly.

“Well I’m not human… Avvar marriages are so different from human marriages. Honestly it was really simple.” Adaar said happily.

“You were raised by Avvar?” Vivienne asked “It explains your horrible fashion sense…”

“My adopted father, Beast-Speaker, is chief of the Free March Tribe. My adopted mother, Beauty-in-Soul, is the priestess. My real parents gave me the name Ashila Adaar or…”

“Beautiful Weapon” Bull interrupted.

“Your first name means beautiful in Qunlat? It fits.” Varric said. Adaar smiled at him and put her hand on his shoulder, pulling him close.

“I decided to keep my name when after my Avvar parents adopted me.” Adaar said with a shrug.

“What happened to your real parents darling?” Vivienne asked. Adaar suddenly went quiet lowering her head and looked at the floor. Varric took her hand and held it tight.

“I… I came into my magic early… I was 6… or maybe 7. I was so proud of it too…” Adaar took a deep breath “I was a middle child. I remember two older brothers, a younger sister, and I think my mother had just given birth to twins, a boy and a girl. I think. My memory is sketchy. When my magic showed itself I showed my father right away. He knocked me down and spit Qunlat at me. I could barely understand what he was saying but he was scared. That night before I fell asleep I heard him and my mother arguing. When I woke up… everyone was gone. They had taken everything they could and my siblings and just… left. I ran out into the forest screaming for them. For my mother and father to come back and I would be a good girl. I screamed until it hurt and then curled up under a tree and just fell asleep. That’s when Beast-Speaker and Beauty-in-Soul found me with their tribe. They took me in, embraced my magic taught me how to wield it. When Templars got too close I left them and joined the Valo-Kas. I write to them as often as I can. In every sense of the word they are my parents but I could never call them “mother” or “father” because… I don’t know… it just felt like if I did they would leave me like my real parents did… like the bond between a parent and child didn’t mean that much anymore… I’m rambling I’m sorry.”

“That must have been so painful darling. I’m sorry.” Vivienne said touching her arm gently.

“Tal-Vashoth bastards…” Bull mumbled.

“You and I are Tal-Vashoth bastards.” Ashila said with a giggle.

“Yes but if I ever had a child I wouldn’t leave it alone in the woods just because it had magic.” Bull spat.

“Well I guess you’ll never know because you are screwing the Tevinter magister.” Varric put in.

“Shut it Dwarf.” Dorian snapped. Hawke, who had managed to sneak in for the Inquisitor’s story, laughed at that.

“So… Josephine… will you please plan me a real wedding? Just make sure Eliana marries us again.” Adaar asked.

“Oh it will be my pleasure!” Josephine gushed.

“Of course Dorian and I will be making your outfits this time.” Vivienne said sternly.

“And if you’d like I can send a letter to the Free March Tribe and ask them if they’d like to attend.” Leliana suggested.

“Oh yes please! I’ve missed them so much!” Adaar gushed, putting her hands over her heart.

“And I’ll… do what Josephine and Leliana ask me to do” Cullen said wisely. Everyone left chattering fast and excited to be planning something that wasn’t doom and gloom against Corypheus.

*****

Adaar left to continue her Inquisitor duties, leaving for The Fallow Mire to take care of a few things while Josephine planned her wedding. Leliana send a raven out with a letter explaining the situation and hoping the Avvar tribe would agree to come. Josephine also invited every important ally including king Alistair and Empress Celene. The empress couldn’t make it but Alistair had happily agreed to come to the wedding.  
Two weeks wasn’t a long time to put a wedding together but Josephine was working wonders. It helped that Leliana was pulling a lot of strings to get it together. Hawke had invited all of her and Varric’s friends to Skyhold for the wonderful get together and they had been slowly trickling in all week. 

It was a few days from the wedding when a rather large bump in the road rocked the entire wedding.

*****

Iron Bull headed for the tavern whistling happily, getting ready to wake the chargers up so they could get in a few hours of training before Josephine kidnapped them; when Cole appeared in front of him and almost making his heart stop.

“Kid I thought we agreed you wouldn’t do that creepy appearing out of nowhere crap. Aren’t you supposed to be more human?” Bull snapped.

“Hurting, crushing guilt, ‘My fault she is in the forest no more than bones. My first girl… beautiful’. An old Tal-Vashoth in the river camp. He wants to kill himself.” Cole said sounding very distressed. Bull groaned and rubbed his face.

“Take me to him.” Bull finally said. Cole perked up and lead him to the camp at the base of Skyhold right next to the half frozen river. Whoever didn’t have a very important role or whoever wasn’t injured had gathered there in thick tents and bon fires littered between the tents. Cole lead Bull to a Tal-Vashoth man, swinging an ax and bringing it down onto a log, cutting it into smaller pieces.

“Hey old timer. Glad to see another Tal-Vashoth among these humans and elves.” Bull said. The ax stopped and the man turned to scowl at him. Bull saw it right away. The green eyes, the swish of the horns although bigger on him still matched hers, the long white hair, and the nose… yes she had his nose. Bull was looking at the male version of Ashila Adaar.

“Hardly.” He finally grunted out continuing to cut the log into smaller pieces “If you want to buy some bread its inside with my mate.”

“Is it sour Par Vollen bread or sweet Seheron bread? I honestly miss both with a passion.” Bull asked cheerfully. The older Tal-Vashoth growled and stopped his chopping again.

“Its human bread because we are among humans and they would not buy either bread.” He snapped at Bull. He suddenly grunted and fell to one knee, gripping one tightly. Bull went to him calmly and helped him sit down on a log that wasn’t chopped.

“I call myself Iron Bull.” Bull said in perfect Qunlat, taking the ax and continuing the man’s task. The older Tal-Vashoth was silent before answering.

“I call myself Talan Adaar.” (Talan means Truth) The older Tal-Vashoth said rubbing his knee and leg. An older female Tal-Vashoth came out of their crudely made hut and ran over to Talan speaking softly to him. She had black hair and blue eyes but Bull could see Adaar had gotten her cheek bones and her soft worried look. She looked at Bull with a weary glance and once again Bull saw Adaar.

“Iron Bull this is my Kadan Anaan Adaar.” (Anaan means Victory) Talan said introducing them. Bull bowed to her and smiled.

“The pleasure is mine. I heard you bake bread.” Anaan sniffed but nodded. Bull dug a few sovereigns out of his pocket and offered them to her, telling her he’d die for some sour and sweet bread. She seemed surprised but took the money and said she could make it for him.

Bull controlled his speed as he walked away as quickly as he could without seeming suspicious and went right into Josephine’s office where she and Leliana were pouring over the final wedding plans.

“So Adaar’s parents are in the base camp. Her real birth parents.” Bull said into the office. Josephine dropped her pen and Leliana sat up.

“You are sure?” Leliana said quickly.

“Apparently Qunari take a lot after their parents…” Bull mumbled.

“This is horrible! It could ruin Adaar’s day!” Josephine gushed.

“How did you even find them?” Leliana asked with narrowed eyes.

“Cole came to me upset and said an old Tal-Vashoth was wanting to kill himself, that he was crushing himself under some guilt or some shit. I can’t understand that kid sometimes. So I went down there to make him happy and well… it’s like looking at Adaar split into two people trust me.” Bull crossed his arms.

“What are we to do? We can’t just send them away if they haven’t done anything wrong.” Josephine said.

“Send who away?” A voice asked behind them making all of them startle. Adaar smiled at them, still in her dirty riding clothes and holding a large pack of herbs.

“Um… well…” For once Josephine was speechless.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll post more soon! This is just a teaser chapter because I'm a tease!


End file.
